While a relationship between family factors and child emotional and behavioral disorders has been suggested by numerous investigators, there has been a striking lack of research on the behavioral processes by which this occurs. In the present project, a social learning formulation of family discord is postulated to account for reproductive complications in pregnancy and birth, and maladaptive infant interaction. Through use of a short-term longitudinal design, normal and distressed families will be assessed at three points in time: a) the seventh month of pregnancy, b) birth, and c) the second postnatal month. Measures of marital accord, psychological and physical functioning, and parent-infant behavior and attitudes will be analyzed to identify the specific processes which may amplify infant vulnerability. In addition, a pilot intervention program will be implemented for troubled young families. The obtained information will be used to test theoretical formulations about potential family precursors to later child problems. It is anticipated that the products of this research will include both a better understanding of early family development and meaningful information for clinicians to identify and intervene with families who have difficulty adjusting to the birth of a child.